Iggy, Sleep With Me
by shibi13
Summary: America wants England to hug him. America wants England to kiss him. America wants to stay the night at England's. How far will England let America go with these requests? If you are confused read the 'Iggy Hug Me' Comics on DeviantArt by vampiricwolfgirl


Warning: USUK yaoi 18+ (No like, no read.) sorry, it's a little long, I had a bunch of ideas for this. I own nothing.

"IGGY KISS ME!" The obnoxious voice of the American gives the Englishman little to no warning. America glomps England, his 'tail' wagging wildly, sending them both to the hard floor with a thud.

"America wha-my tea! Damn it all, America don't jus-" America presses his lips to England's, successfully stopping the Brit's rant.

"Chu~~~~~~~~~~~" England's eyes widen and his body stiffens. He soon collects himself and shoves America off of him, his face bright red.

"Get off me you gluttonous git!" England wipes his lips clean of the American's germs with his sleeve. "What is it you want now? And why are you at my place this late at night?" The Englishman eyes the American wearily, his guard up.

"Well I wanted to be with you for tonight so can I please stay over yes? It's very lonely back at my place so I wanna spend the night with you, please c'mon Iggy can I please please please!"

"…uh…" England looks at the man, damn he looked cute when he was pouting and begging; finally giving in, England sighs. "I guess you can stay." England was hoping he wouldn't regret it.

"Yay! Thank you Iggy~!" America glomps England again, making them fall to the floor again, and presses their lips together once more. England hesitantly joins the enthusiastic country. Their kiss soon evolves as tongues are added; America, being the sneak that he is, undoes England's belt and throws it aside.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" England breaks the kiss, just as he fells a tug on his pants.

"You agreed to it." America continues to pull at the Englishman's pants.

"I did no such thing! All I said was you could stay!"

"Meh, same thing. Now stop struggling." The American pulls harder on the Brit's pants, succeeding in pulling them down a few inches to reveal boxers with the British flag on them.

"No it is not! Unhand my trousers, I say! Why the bloody hell are you so damn annoying all the time?" The younger blond releases the elder's pants and sits up, straddling England, his bottom lip trembling and his eyes sad.

"Y-you think I'm annoying?" He sniffles; now if you know the American, you would know he can be very, very good at manipulating people. Especially England. England stares at America, guilt racking through his body. 'Oh great, I've made the damn wanker cry.'

"C-come on now, old chap, I-I was just kidding. You know? I don't think you're annoying; it's just kissing and taking off my trousers are two different things. It surprised me is all."

"S-so, can we?" America has a slight blush on his cheeks and a hint of a tear in the corner of his eyes. 'Damn him! Why does he have to be so damn adorable all the bloody time?' England's own face was growing darker by the second, and even more so as he mumbles something. "What'd you say, Iggy."

"J-just make it good, git." England's eyes were staring off into the corner, he couldn't actually look America in the eye while saying that! America's face quickly changes from a bit depressed to full on ready love machine!

"You can count on me! I'm the hero, after all." England would have made a smart remark, but America's lips prevented a single word to be uttered. America removes England's usual green jacket, with help from the Brit, and slowly unbuttons his white shirt, "accidentally" brushing against the older blonde's nipples. Once America finishes undoing the buttons, he trails kisses down England's face to his neck, leaving hickeys as he went, and down even lower. He stops at one of England's perky nipples and gives it a hard lick, making the Brit moan and lay back on the floor.

"W-wait, America." England grabs America's arms, the younger nation lifts his head, a slight frown on his face.

"What is it?"

"T-this just feels weird." The Englishman's face was very red and he was panting slightly. "I mean, I raised you, this doesn't feel right." America frowns more, his 'ears' plastering back, and removes England's tie and grabs his wrists, tying them together with the silky green fabric. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing now?"

"You talk too much." America reconnects their lips with a hard kiss, his hands trailing down England's torso. England moves his head side to side, trying to shake off the American, but the younger blond just presses down harder. America soon presses his tongue against England's lips but is denied entrance. A little ticked, America grabs England's semi-erect dick, making England gasp in surprise; America takes his opportunity and deepens the kiss, exploring the Brit's mouth more thoroughly than the first time. America continues to slowly massage his uke's growing need; England finally joins in on the kiss, still a little hesitant though, moaning every now and then.

"A-America."

"See, it feels good. Who cares if you raised me? Do you want more?" America's other hand was playing with one of America's nipples.

"Mmm, please." England hated acting like this, but alcohol and America were the only things that could make him like this. America smirks and places his mouth on England's neglected nipple, biting lightly and sucking hard, his fingers pinching the other one. Satisfied, America's mouth moves lower, leaving a wet trail where his tongue lapped at the Brit's milky skin. "Ah, America." England moans, withering with each touch. America growls against England's skin as he reaches the hem of the elder's pants/boxers. Removing his hand from England's nipple and now fully hard erection, America removes England's pants and throws them in a random direction.

"Looks like you could use some help with this." America states, lightly stroking the older blonde's clothed erection.

"Ugh, stop teasing already, git." America's smirk widens as he lowers his mouth to the clothed erection and sucks it through the boxers; England lets out a long moan, his bound hands grab at America's golden locks, making sure not to mess up his 'ears.'. America playfully bites and sucks as hard as he can. "W-what did, hah, I say about teasing, you wanker. Get on, nngh, with it." America smirks again.

"I thought you'd never ask." America rips England's boxers, tossing them somewhere, and licks his hard on tip to shaft; the Englishman tosses his head back and moans, moving his hips up to get his thoughts across to America. "I thought gentlemen were supposed to be patient." He says, placing his hands on England's hips to stop their movements.

"This is different. Now are you going to suck me off or what?" America deadpans at England's bluntness but takes England in his mouth anyway and slowly bobs his head, taking more in with each one, making sure to use his tongue and teeth. England's panting increases and his moans grow louder.

"Ahh, America." America stops his movement, mid-bob, and lifts his head, his gaze boring down on England. "W-what?" America grabs England's hair roughly and lowers his face centimeters from England's, making America's clothed erection rub against England's.

"This isn't a stupid world conference. Call me by my name." Alfred crashes his lips against Arthur's, but removes them just as quickly and goes back to his original task.

"Hah, A-Alfred." Alfred hums in approval, sending vibrations through Arthur's hard on, earning another moan. Arthur tries to move his hips again but Alfred's hands keep them planted on the floor. "Nngh, bloody hell." Arthur breathes out as his bound hands press down on Alfred's head, forcing him to deep throat the Brit. Alfred chokes a little in surprise but gets used to the feeling, sucking harder than before. "AH! Fuck, Alfred!" The older blond yells; clenching the younger man's hair, Arthur releases in Alfred's mouth. Alfred swallows, a small trail escapes from the corner of his mouth, but he continues to suck and lick at the Brit's organ. "Hah! D-damn it Alfred, I-I just bloody came! Nngh, oh God."

The American smirks against the older blond and starts to bob his head again, only slowly this time. Painfully slow. Arthur's hands move to one of Alfred's broad shoulders, in an attempt to him off; the growing pleasure making his efforts lessen and he just lies back to enjoy it. Alfred, noticing this, releases Arthur's newly erect hard on and sits up, licking his lips.

"For someone who can't cook, you sure do taste good Iggy."

"Shut it, git! I can cook! And why the bloody hell are you still clothed?" Alfred blinks and looks down at himself: pants, underwear, and bomber jacket all present, he normally wore a shirt under his jacket but didn't feel like it today.

"If you want me naked so badly, Iggy," Alfred lowers his face to Arthur's. "Why don't you strip me?" His smirk connects to Arthur's plump lips, immediately plunging his tongue in; when the Brit doesn't respond, Alfred sits back up and frowns. "What's wrong?" Arthur gives him an 'Are you an idiot?' look.

"How do you propose I strip you with my hands tied together?" Alfred blinks again.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot about that HAHAHA!" Arthur deadpans as Alfred moves to release his hands; once his hands are free, Arthur flips them over, so he is now the one straddling the American, and presses their lips together in a heated and lust-filled kiss, not that Alfred was complaining.

Taking the American up on his offer, Arthur slowly pulls down the zipper of the younger blonde's jacket, revealing a partly muscular, partly pudgy torso. Even with all the teasing about Alfred's weight, the Brit thought it was cute, in a way; he couldn't help but poke at his stomach. Don't get him wrong, Arthur thought the American was pretty sexy, he just liked to the younger blond pout.

"Mmm, st-stop that." He manages between the kiss. The Brit smirks against the younger's lips and raises his hands to the firm pecks he enjoyed feeling. Arthur always wondered how the American could be built in some parts but chubby in others.

"I thought you wanted me to touch you, love." He cockily states as he lightly kisses around Alfred's mouth.

"Mmm, n-not like that." He had a light blush on his cheeks; Arthur's smirk widens.

"Like this?" He says as he roughly grinds his erection against Alfred's own painfully hard dick. Alfred moans lowly, his pants were definitely waaaay too tight for his liking.

"Nngh, d-dammit Arthur. Hah, if you keep doing that I'll-"

"What? Come?" Arthur was having fun at making Alfred act all uke.

"No, I'll drag your hot ass to the bed and fuck the living daylights out of you." Arthur was a bit surprised at the response, giving Alfred the chance to flip them back over to their original positions. "Or I could do you here." Alfred roughly kisses Arthur as he removes said Brit's last article of clothing.

"I'd prefer the bed, love." Arthur was able to say during the kiss. Alfred's 'tail' wags a mile a minute as he grins widely and jumps up. He grabs the pillow that Arthur placed on the couch earlier when he had an afternoon nap, and offers his hand to the Englishman. Arthur takes it and grabs the sherbet lime green blanket with stars to cover his naked form as Alfred leads him to the bedroom.

"To Iggy's bed !"

"Keep it down! Someone might hear you…like France…" Arthur shudders at the thought of France walking in on them; knowing the Frenchman, he'd try to join in.

"Oh right sorry." Alfred laughs as they approach the open door. Alfred smirks as an idea forms in his head: he stops abruptly and picks up Arthur, carrying him bridal style to the big comfy bed, where he drops him.

"Wha-what the bloody hell-mmph~!" Arthur's protests melt away as Alfred joins him on the bed, their position very similar from how they were in the living room, and connects their lips together for their umpteenth kiss that night. Alfred pulls the blanket from the older man to reveal the man's naked body. Arthur, excited an impatient, works on the younger blonde's belt, tossing it when he finally removes it.

"In a hurry there?" Alfred teases as he helps Arthur remove his pants and boxers.

"Shut it git." Alfred grins again as he offers is fingers to the Brit, which he greedily excepted; sucking on them, he mimics Alfred's earlier movements on the Englishman's cock, making sure to get the digits nice and slick. When Alfred felt they were wet enough, he removes them and immediately plunges one into Arthur's tight entrance. Arthur hisses slightly, it didn't hurt per say, but he wasn't expecting the American to be so rough (1). All too soon, the American adds a second digit, making Arthur hiss in pain. "D-dammit, Al, slow do-ah!" There it was. Alfred quickens his pace, making sure to ram into the Englishman's prostate; he feels a small amount of satisfaction come from knowing he was making the older blond wither beneath him in pleasure. Said Brit could feel a tightening in his stomach, and it was about to explode. Alfred adds the final finger, keeping his pace the same; Arthur was getting close and Alfred knew this. Alfred, being evil and not to mention impatient, removes his fingers and positions himself at Arthur's already abused entrance. "G-git, you're going to kill me!"

"No I'm not, now shut up and enjoy it." Alfred lifts up Arthur's legs, positioning them on his shoulders and slowly pushes the tip of his erection in, making Arthur hiss in pain again. Alfred doesn't stop until he is fully inside the Englishman; he stays still for a few moments so Arthur can adjust to the big intrusion, although it took everything the American had to do so.

Arthur slowly moves his hips up, causing them both to moan, signaling he was ready. Alfred pulls out almost all the way before slamming back in; Arthur yells out in a mix of pain and pleasure, but mainly pain. Alfred's pace gradually quickens and he soon finds the spot that makes the blond Brit scream in ecstasy.

"Oh, God, Alfred, there. Hah." The older blond soon moves his hips back and forth to meet the younger's, making the latter's dick to collide with the former's prostate harder. "Nngh, b-bloody hell…I'm about to, AH!" Arthur wraps his legs around the American's upper back as Alfred starts to pump his cock.

"Go head and come then." Damn, if the American wasn't enough to turn Arthur on, then the American talking like that was. Arthur finally releases all over the stomachs and chests and Alfred's hand; feeling the Brit's tight walls clench his hard on, Alfred rams in one last time before releasing his load. His pace slows down, but slow enough to ensure their orgasms were milked out. Alfred pulls out and falls to the bed beside Arthur, his 'tail' wagging from satisfaction. "Oh man, I'm beat. That position takes too much energy." Unbeknownst to the American, the Brit next to him was smirking widely as an idea popped into his head.

"Well then," Arthur forces himself to sit up, his ass hurting from the earlier abuse, and wraps his arms around Alfred's waist from behind. Leaning into Alfred's ear he whispers, "Why don't we try a different one, hmm, love?" Alfred's eyes widen in shock of the Brit's statement, but he soon grins. If Arthur wanted another round, who was he to complain? Alfred went to finger Arthur again for preparation but the Englishman stops him. "Oh no, I'm topping this time." Alfred went to protest but Arthur cuts him off with a quick full on tongue kiss. "No buts, you wanted me to treat like a dog, then I'll fuck you like one." Arthur pushes Alfred down and lifts the younger man's hips in the air, making him rest on all fours.

"Hey, wh-what are you-AHH!" Alfred is cut off again as Arthur starts to give him a quick rim job. Which felt really fucking good.

"Dogs don't use lube love. So I hope you can handle it."

"O-of course I can! I'm Am-OWW!" A sharp pain shoots through the American backside, as if he would be split in two, as the Englishman pushes into the younger man with no warning, doing so in a way he would not damage Alfred's 'tail.' Fully sheathing himself, Arthur leans forward and kisses Alfred's neck and shoulders, trying to lessen the pain. "M-move."

"I'm sorry, I don't answer to impolite little dogs." Arthur's old sadistic side was starting to show.

"Nngh, dammit Iggy, just-ah!" The Englishman somewhat obliges as he pulls out a little and pushes right back in with a good amount of force, only to stay still again.

"Are you going to be a good dog or should I leave you to take care of this?" Arthur slowly strokes Alfred's newly erect cock, earning another moan from the man.

"Ohhh, mmm, Iggy. Pl-please move."

"Please move what?" Okay now the blonde was just being cruel.

"Damn it, Arthur, just fuck my brains out already!" The Brit's smirk widens as he pulls out to the tip and pushes back in with enough force to make the younger man's top half buckle onto the bed. Alfred uses his elbows to help keep him up, but it was not all that effective. "Hah, Iggy, mmm. Faster. Harder!"

"It's not very proper to order your master." He thrusts into Alfred harder but slows his pace. "Now beg like a dog."

"Please, m-master." Arthur loved it when the American was obedient like this. Smirking again, he obliges to his 'dog's' plea. They were both very close now, Arthur grabs onto Alfred's hips so he could thrust in harder, being sure to hit his prostate head on. Alfred can't take it anymore, and finally comes again, for the second time that night, all over the bed sheets as he screams the Englishman's name. Said man soon follows, loving how the younger man felt around his cock, also saying his lover's name.

Arthur falls to the side, taking Alfred with him, making them both let out a groan. They lay there like that for a few moments, catching their breathes and letting their heart rates slow. After a few minutes, Arthur pulls out of Alfred and pulls the younger man to him, kissing him passionately.

"Night Iggy. Thanks for letting me stay the night." Alfred mumbles as he nuzzles the Brit's firm chest, their arms wrapped around one another.

"Mm, anytime, love. Good night."

*Extended Ending*

Arthur awakes to the sight of the beautiful sleeping face of his lover, he still had the dog ears on; smiling at the idiotic face Alfred had on, he gently releases himself from the American's grasp. Putting on his robe, he walks outside to collect the post. Looking over the letters, he fails to notice a certain long haired blond man approach him.

"Hey England, I saw this handsome young man wearing dog ears and tail that looked a lot like America go to your home late last night. I always knew you were into furries you freak. Ohonhon~." The Frenchman nudges the Brit in the arm with his elbow as he wiggles his eyebrows.

The Englishman stares at the taller blond in horror. He had seen! He had fucking seen! 'From a hug, to a stolen kiss and now this from last night…I'm too nice.'

"So I can join you two next time, oui?" France smiles suggestively. England punches him in the stomach, making him groan and keel over, and walks back in his house. 'I'm going to kill America.'


End file.
